


Stuck in the middle of love

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [73]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You know, when we first got together I had you pegged more like the receiving type than the giving one.” he finally told him, getting a little closer as if to get a better look at him. “And I still think you are. So I believe there’s a reason why you always stop me before I can do anything good to you.”





	Stuck in the middle of love

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri's age is not specified in the story, but I tagged it underage because in my mind he's 17. With no particular reason at all :D

**Title: **Stuck in the middle of love

**Characters: **Yuri Plisetzky, Otabek Altin

**Pairing: **Otabek/Yuri

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **2.659

**Prompt: [355\. It ends tonight](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [14 – 69](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Art of Dying’s Tear Down the Wall.

When Yuri woke up, he felt like smiling

Otabek’s arms were tightly wrapped around him, making it almost hard for him to breathe, making him feel too hot to be stood.

Felt like perfection.

It was the ultimate arrangement, really; this way, Otabek get Yuri the way he wanted, and Yuri could pretend that they had moved to that position during the night, and that he didn’t actually enjoy this as much as he did.

He felt the elder agitate behind him, and the next thing he knew were his lips pressed against the nape of his neck.

“Hi.” the elder murmured, his voice heavy with sleep. It tickled Yuri’s skin and made him feel even hotter, but he didn’t bother showing that to his boyfriend.

“’morning.” he replied, playing it indifferently. He then proceeded to turn around in his embrace, because his pride still allowed him to demand a good morning kiss.

He had always found that Otabek’s lips felt particularly good, in the morning. Especially when they woke up in the same bed. Especially after a night of particularly good sex, which was the current case.

“You look like you’re in a good mood.” the Kazakh told him with a soft smile on his face, making Yuri snort.

“I'm in my usual mood.” he informed him. “Which is hardly good.”

He didn’t complain, anyway, when Altin shrugged and kept kissing him, his mouth moving around his face before going down to his neck, his tongue tracing a mark he had left there in the rush of things the night before.

“Is it too kinky that I love the way bruises look on your skin?” he chuckled, a little embarrassed. The younger rolled his eyes, smacking the back of his head.

“It is. Mostly because the only reason you like it is that you’re the one who put it there in the first place.” he reproached him, but in this case he knew there was no way he could fool the elder.

Every time Otabek got a little too carried away, it was Yuri’s pleasure to check himself in the mirror for the bruise count. Which usually got him so worked up that he started it all over again.

“Of course it’s because of that.” Otabek replied, giving it one last kiss and then getting back to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “So, what are your plans for this fine morning? Want me to go and make you some breakfast?”

The younger thought about it for a moment, and in the end he shrugged.

“Just stay right where you are. It’s not too much of a nuisance. Yet.” he replied sharply, then turned around again so that Otabek couldn’t see him blush.

The elder didn’t mind at all the way he had asked – he wouldn’t have been with Yuri if he had been too sensitive – and just laid there, holding him close and pressing the occasional kiss to Yuri’s shoulders, his hands slowly caressing up and down his chest.

Yuri knew where this lead. They had danced the same dance too many times already for him to feign innocence, so when he heard Otabek groan low in his throat and his hips thrusting forward, his whole reaction was a knowing smirk.

“You’re an animal.” he said, his voice low enough to sound seductive.

“And you love me for it, don’t you?” the elder asked, his teeth back against Yuri’s skin, teasing him softly.

The Russian didn’t bother reply, and just pushed back against him, all he needed to let him know that, yes, he definitely loved him for it. 

Otabek got up a little and let him lay down properly on the mattress, getting on top of him. He took his sweet time watching him – he always did – before his mouth moved to his chest, licking around and reaching every spot that he knew was going to drive Yuri crazy.

When he ventured lower, anyway, Yuri jumped up, sitting on the bed and looking at him, pushing his head away.

“Come on, Beka.” he told him, wrapping his arms around his neck and trying to sound alluring enough. “Just lay down. Maybe I really want some breakfast, after all.” he hinted, giving him a sly smirk.

It usually worked. It was _obvious_ it had to work.

The elder, anyway, threw him an indecipherable look, sitting back on the mattress and staring intently at him.

After a while, Yuri got annoyed by it.

“What did I say wrong?” he asked, crossing his arms and putting on his best pout.

Otabek arched an eyebrow, grinning.

“You know, when we first got together I had you pegged more like the receiving type than the giving one.” he finally told him, getting a little closer as if to get a better look at him. “And I still think you are. So I believe there’s a reason why you always stop me before I can do anything good to you.”

Yuri’s lips got dangerously thin and he sunk his fingernails in the palm of his hands; Otabek, anyway, knowing too well to still get scared by his fits of rage.

“Unbelievable.” he hissed. “Why does it all have to be a speech on social studies with you? Why can’t you just behave and let me suck your dick?” he whined, the look on his face frustrated enough to make the elder laugh.

“Is this how a _prima_ talks, Yuri?” he mocked him, softly brushing a hand down his face, not surprised at all when the younger pushed it away.

“I swear, sometimes I hate Lilia.” he muttered. “I'm a _prima_ only on ice, Beka.” he then pointed out.

“Whilst in bed you’re what, a truck driver?” Otabek kept making fun of him, just for the sake of seeing that expression on his face.

“You love me being so foulmouthed, you idiot.” he spat the words, still irritated. “Makes up for how proper you pretend to be, while giving me shit for the fact that I want to give you head.”

Otabek shook his head, patronizing.

“I wasn’t complaining about that at all, Yura. I was just pointing out that _you_ don’t want _me_ to give you head.” he shrugged. “So, what’s the issue? Does it scare you not being in control?”

It must’ve struck close to home, if the red on the younger’s face was anything to go by.

“I swear Beka, sometimes you’re so weird. Most men are just content sticking their dicks inside something and shut the fuck up.” he replied, any filter he usually put on his words long gone now.

“Exactly my point, Yura.” Otabek replied, cockily. “So why won’t you?”

Yuri looked around, to avoid the elder’s stare; he then shrugged, a foul look on his face.

“It’s hierarchy, right? I suck, you fuck. I think it’s a good balance, don’t know why we have to ruin it.”

Altin seemed to think about his words for a while, and in the end he nodded.

“Balance.” he repeated. “I like that.” and then he grabbed Yuri’s arms, pulling him up on top of himself; he kissed him deeply for less than a minute, before having him turn around, having the younger straddle him backwards.

Yuri was almost starting to believe he had won but, really, he should’ve known better.

Otabek laid down, pulling on his legs so that he was now sitting on his chest. Yuri shivered a little, and cursed through his teeth because he knew the elder had noticed.

“You wanted to suck me?” Otabek murmured, reaching forward with his head to press a kiss on the younger’s thigh. “You’re welcome to do it, Yura. Just have as much fun as you want with this. But your reticence... it ends tonight.”

So now, Yuri was facing a dilemma.

He wanted to suck Beka. He was currently looking at his cock, hard and standing proud, and couldn’t ask for anything better than to put his mouth around him.

But he had seen where this was going, and he wasn’t absolutely comfortable with it.

In the end, anyway, he leant down and did as the elder had asked, because as much as he didn’t want to, even less he cared to have another argument about his reasons and his mental processes.

Otabek let him lick and touch and suck his cock for a few minutes, waiting for him to get really into it before making his move.

When Yuri felt the elder’s lips around the head of his erection he moaned, loud, the vibrations making Otabek do pretty much the same.

It felt weird; somehow better than if he had just let Beka go down on him, and somehow much, much worse.

A part of him wanted to focus on what Otabek was doing to him, to focus on the discomfort he felt having him like that. And, well. How good it felt as well.

On the other he wanted to forget everything, to let himself go, sucking him down as much as he could and perceive the fact that his boyfriend was doing the same to you as if it was in the background, as if it wasn’t actually happening.

It was fucking confused, and Yuri hated to feel confused.

So he chose the only viable option to let him regain some of the control: he tried to give Beka the best head he had ever gotten, so that _he_ was going to have trouble focusing.

And struggled around the girth for a while, but when he felt confident enough he lowered his head enough to engulf him completely. He gagged around it, but was stubborn enough that he managed to just stay there, savouring the slightly intoxicating feeling of the tip in his throat, and at the same time doing his best to prevent Otabek from bucking his hips right that moment.

He understood the hardship and the instinct and all that shit, but he didn’t really plan on dying with a dick in his throat.

However, anyway, he didn’t reach his goal; as involved as Otabek seemed to be in what Yuri was doing to him, he still manage to give enough attention to the younger’s cock.

Yuri was moaning shamelessly, the sounds all muffled by the fact that his mouth was currently occupied. At some point Otabek managed to gain enough room to let a finger slip into his hole, and there he basically lost it.

He pulled away, favouring stroking Beka instead, because he just felt he couldn’t survive this without vocalizing how it felt.

“Fuck!” he screamed, rolling his hips to take the elder’s finger deeper. “You fucker, you stupid...” he tried to insult his boyfriend, but he just couldn’t. It was by far the most high he had ever felt on sex, and if he hadn’t held his pride very dear he would’ve felt an idiot for refusing Beka for so long.

He kept stroking the elder’s cock sloppily as he writhed on top of him, getting closer by the second.

“Beka. Beka, I can’t take it anymore. Beka, let go of me, I need to... please, just let me...” it was all he could get out, before it dawned on him what the Kazakh’s intentions were.

Horrified, he tried to escape his hold on his hips, but the difference in their bodies sizes showed itself in all of its glory, and Otabek had no troubles holding him just there, while he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, making it impossible for Yuri to resist any longer.

He came with a sharp cry – something he was getting embarrassed for later – spilling inside the elder’s much too willing mouth.

He was still stroking him in the meantime, out of inertia, really, and realized he was coming as well only when he felt the wet streaks hit all over his face.

But he couldn’t bring himself to care, he couldn’t...

He let go against Beka, completely spent, closing his eyes and breathing hard. Nothing really mattered anymore.

The next thing he was aware of, was Otabek’s light chuckle.

“Come on, _prima ballerina_.” he told him, getting up and pulling so that Yuri was once again lying down on the mattress. “I figure I should clean you up. That was very rude of me, I'm sorry.” he told him, but the cocky smile on his face told Yuri he was pleased with the way his boyfriend looked right now.

That, too, didn’t matter.

“You’re...” he started saying, but then he shook his head, waiting patiently as the elder cleaned his face thoroughly.

“You were saying?” Otabek asked then. “That I'm wonderful? Thanks, but there’s no need to point that out. Your body kind of did that already.”

Yuri hit him, as hard as he could, but he still rolled to hide his face in his chest.

“I told you I didn’t want that, Beka. It’s plain embarrassing. You should learn your place in this relationship, I won’t stand another mutiny like that.”

And there Otabek burst out laughing without worrying about boundaries. He pulled away a little, to be able to look at Yuri’s face, and leant down to kiss him.

“I’ll never learn. But I'm sure you’re going to be able to forgive him.” he murmured, kissing him again and again. “You make no sense at all, by the way. We’re a couple, Yura. We’re going to have to be able to share everything. And if you have an issue with something, I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me. Especially since, in the case at hand, it was something that shouldn’t have concerned you in the first place.” he sighed, slowly caressing the younger’s hair. “Look at Yuuri and Victor: do you think they make so many problems? They just trust each other. And I want you to trust me too, Yura.”

His request was logical and also pretty sweet, but somehow it got moved to the background.

Yuri sat up quickly, throwing him an almost disgusted look.

“I trust you just fine.” he dismissed him. “And, you trust me, they do exactly what we do and they have the same issues. They only do that with a wedding band on their fingers.” he winced, uncomfortable with talking about the pig and his boyfriend so soon after the mind-blowing orgasm he had just had. It ruined the mood a little.

Otabek sat up as well, reaching toward him and softly caressing his face.

“Is that something you’d want for us?” he murmured, and now it was him who was clearly uncomfortable. “One day, I mean. Because...” he shrugged. “I think I’d like that.” he admitted. 

Yuri blushed harder than he had his whole life.

“_Please_.” he hissed, squirming a little. “Might I remind you I'm really, really young? It’s not like I think about this stuff.” he told him, making a face. “Besides, you’re probably saying that while imagining me into some slutty wedding dress, because you’re nothing more than an old pervert.”

Otabek laughed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back to lay on top of him.

“_God_, you’d look so good, Yura.” he mocked him. “Fine, then we’ll do this: I’ll work hard to tear down all of your walls and to make you trust me one hundred per cent. After that, we’re going to keep doing what we currently do, only with wedding bands on our fingers.”

Yuri sighed. For some reason, it didn’t feel weird now.

“I already trust you one hundred per cent.” he admitted in a small voice, then looked up and grinned. “But good luck with the walls.”

Otabek nodded, determined, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m nothing if not stubborn, Yura. It’s on.”

Yuri wanted to mock him, insult him, tell him he was crazy, and...

And he just lay there, enjoying the elder’s hold on him, without pretending he didn’t love it.

First wall down.


End file.
